Iracal island
Under construction Iracal Island Danger: Normal Sub zones: Mount Litocoro Inhabitants: Under construction Iracal Island lies in a very unstable zone of Felarya. As a result, it is surrounded by a sort of bubble of distorted space, time, and light. This field, is significant enough to make the island appear a lot smaller than it actually is. The radius of the field is said to reach a considerable distance around the island. Passing through the field to leave, or land, on the Island can have unpredictable and possibly dangerous effects. Some have reported a change in age ranging from 10 to 20 years, while others have vanished completely. These fatals occurrences are actually rare, but it's enough to deter the natives from tempting fate too much and to attempt to escape the bubble, especially considering they still have to cross waters patrolled by hungry Chlaenas just to reach the field. This has led many people regarding travel involving Iracal Island as a one way trip. At least once a year the entire archipelago is shaken by "White Storms," a phenomenon that can be likened to flying directly through a luminous hurricane. During those White Storms, a blinding white light fills the entire sky and it becomes nearly impossible for a person to see even 2 meters in front of them. To the south east of the island stands the massive mount Litocoro. The northern part is covered by a large forest, while the south give way to plateaux and highlands. Iracal Island has seen many battles between Sphinxes and Harpies. The latest war between them has started long ago, and is being fought over the summit of Mount Litocoro, the highest point of the island. Mount Litocoro Danger: Normal Inhabitants: humans, harpies, dryads The tallest of Iracal Island's mountains, culminating at nearly 3 kilometers above sea level, Mount Litocoro has been the site of many battles between Sphinxes and Harpies. Litocoro's great size and virtually flat top make it an ideal location for giant avian predators to call home. Many signs point to the mountain's flat summit being somehow unnaturally formed, spurring much speculations about its origins. The climate around this mountain is surprisingly soft and temperate, allowing culture despite the fierce winds. Gaieochos Island Danger: Normal Inhabitants: mermaids Located east of Iracal Island, Gaieochos Island is unique for the unusual nature of gravity there. Though it still pulls straight down by default, it also has forces that pull in other directions but only affects objects or surfaces that are in contact with the islands surface. In other words, it is possible to walk up the side of a tree or even on the ceiling of a cave. Once contact is lost with those surfaces, however, the default force of gravity will pull one to the ground in a hurry. The island is also known for the Seidon Rises, the only "waterrise" of Felarya. In this bizarre phenomenon, the water flows from the ocean and straight up the side of this steep cliff, just like the opposite of a waterfall. It creates a majestic and unusual sight, very rarely seen in the universe. Mermaids are known to be very fond of the place, playing in those strange, inverted currents. *Credits to TheLightLost for many ideas to develop Iracal Island and for the aieochos Island idea. Category:locations